The present invention relates generally to a mechanism for attaching a decorative wheel trim member directly to a motor vehicle wheel and more particularly to a wheel trim attachment system that uses lug nut and encapsulators to attach a decorative wheel trim member to either the front or rear wheel without removal of the existing lug nuts.
It is the desire of many owners of trucks and recreational vehicles to improve the cosmetic appearance of their wheels by adding decorative trim rings and the like which perform a function similar to a standard hubcap available on automobiles. Indeed, the prior art contains many examples of methods and brackets that have been developed to accomplish this. Some employ spring clips or hooks which engage under tension the outer portion of the wheel. Others use brackets which mount directly to the wheel lugs and, in turn, provide a central point for attachment of the wheel trim member.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,918,764 issued to Lamme discloses a combined lock bracket and wheel cover for automotive vehicles. However, Lamme uses bracket 26 which must be attached underneath the existing lug nut of a wheel. Many manufacturers have discovered that it is unsafe to remove a lug nut to place a wheel trim attachment member on the wheel. Further, the Department of Transportation requires that all decorative trim members must be removed for a DOT inspection of the wheel without removal of the existing lug nuts. Because the device of Lamme is attached to the wheel using a bracket, Lamme cannot perform this function. Furthermore, Lamme does not recognize and does not teach the use of attachment at a locator pin.
Canadian Patent No. 1,160,262 issued to Ladouceur discloses a wheel cover. Although Ladouceur discloses the use of a trim member that is not fastened by removal of lug nuts, Ladouceur fails to recognize the benefits of lowering the plane formed by the trim member as it resides against the wheel. Vehicle owners desire that a wheel trim attach member must be placed close to the existing wheel to achieve a low profile.
What is needed, then, is a direct wheel trim attachment system that can be installed on either the front or rear wheel. Additionally, the wheel trim member must be attachable and removable without the removal of the existing wheel lug nuts. This wheel trim attach member must be able to attach to an existing wheel stud even when few threads are exposed by the conventional wheel lug nut. The wheel trim attach member must be such that it can cover the existing wheel lug nuts in an aesthetic manner while still enabling direct attachment using jam nuts. This attachment is presently lacking in the prior art.